


Jumpscare!

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity! Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Scared Alec Lightwood, Scared Magnus Bane, Secret Relationship, Teacher! Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: “Wait. So you’re telling me you don’t get scared?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec incredulously.“Not really, no,” Alec replied.“How?” Magnus asked.“I don’t know, I just don’t get scared,” Alec shrugged.“I doubt that, highly,” Magnus stared at him.“Well, that’s just how it is,”  Alec told him.Magnus makes it his goal to prove him wrong***OR five times Magnus scares Alec and one time Alec scares Magnus





	Jumpscare!

“Wait. So you’re telling me you don’t get scared?” Magnus asked, staring at Alec incredulously. They were sitting at Magnus’ dining room table, their empty plates and glasses still left on the table, but neither of them quite ready to leave. They had been seeing each other for a little over a month, and they were both a little more into each other than they should be at this point in their relationship. 

“Not really, no,” Alec replied. 

“How?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know, I just don’t get scared,” Alec shrugged. 

“I doubt that, highly,” Magnus played with his fork on the empty place. 

“Well, that’s just how it is,” Alec told him. 

“I see,” Magnus nodded, and even though he still didn’t believe his boyfriend, he couldn’t exactly prove him wrong now, “while I love sitting and talking to you, would you like to move this party to the couch?”

“I’d love to,”

***

_One_

About a month ago, Alec had told Magnus that he didn’t get scared. Magnus had a hard time believing that. Sure, some people were difficult to scare, but no one was truly devoid of fear. Fortunately for Magnus, he had a plan to prove his point. 

He knocked on Alec’s apartment door and was let in by Max. Magnus had texted Alec’s little brother not too long ago, asking for his help in setting up a scare for Alec. 

“Okay, so here’s what you do,” Max said, “you hide in his closet,”

“I hide in his closet?” Magnus asked, “I can’t help but see the irony in that,”

Max laughed, “honestly, I didn’t even think about that, but this is the best place to hide,”

“Why?” 

“Because when he gets home from work, he always goes to change, and he puts his shoes and tie back in the closet before grabbing whatever comfy clothes are closest,” Max explained as he led Magnus into Alec’s bedroom. He felt a little odd, this being the first time he was in Alec’s room and he was going in there without Alec. 

“Oh relax, it’s not like he would ever bring you here anyway,” Max said, obviously sensing Magnus’ unease. 

“What?” Magnus asked softly, not sure how to take Max’s words. There were two interpretations of his words bouncing around in Magnus’ head. Either Alec was asexual, which Magnus would be okay with, or Alec was going to break up with him. 

“Oh, wait, okay. That came out wrong,” Max said, “it’s not that he doesn’t want to. Trust me. He wants to. He tells me even though I don’t want to hear it,” 

“Okay…” Magnus replied, his doubts eased but still confused. 

“He just doesn’t have the balls to do it,” Max told him, “but hey, if he doesn’t kick you out for scaring him, I’ll go spend the night at my parents’ and you can make your move,” 

“While I appreciate the advice, it’s weird coming from my boyfriend’s little brother,” Magnus said. He had been hesitant to take things further with Alec than they already had. They had spent plenty of time making out on each other’s couches, with and without shirts, but never gone any further than that. Magnus had wanted to, but he couldn’t read whether or not Alec did, so he had never wanted to push. He was pretty sure he had made his intentions clear and was waiting for Alec to make the next move. 

Then they heard the door open. 

“Quick!” Max whispered. Magnus opened the closet door and shut it behind him as Max quickly ran out of the room. He heard the two conversing as he sunk into a somewhat more comfortable crouched position. He heard the conversation come closer as Alec mentioned something about Lorenzo, who Magnus had learned very quickly was the smug principal at Alec’s school. 

“You’re not going to do anything about it?” Max asked.

“What can I do?” Alec asked, turning the handle of the closet door and pulling it open slightly, “he’s my boss, I can’t exactly tell him to-”

“AAAHHH!” Magnus jumped out of the closet. 

“AAHHH HOLY SHIT!” Alec screamed, stumbling a few feet back before tripping over his bag and onto the floor. Magnus and Max immediately erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Alec laid confused, and scared, on the floor. 

“What the hell...Magnus?” Alec asked as he took in deep breaths. Magnus nodded as he approached him, still laughing. 

“Not so unscarable, are you?” Magnus laughed, offering a hand to help Alec up. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you!” Alec yelled, still accepting Magnus’ hand to help him up, “you hid in my fucking closet to scare me?!”

“I couldn’t have done it without your little brother’s help,” Magnus said with a smug smile in Max’s direction. 

“You dick,” Alec said, looking at his brother, “I have half a mind to kick you out,”

“Oh, I was going to give you two the night alone anyway,” Max replied, before turning and walking out of the room, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” 

“I can’t believe you,” Alec huffed. 

“I’m sorry, darling. Everyone gets scared,” Magnus replied. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to scare me!” Alec insisted. 

“Yes, but there is some fun in that,” Magnus smiled before he took a step closer and kissed him. Alec accepted gratefully and things quickly got heated. Alec let his tongue slip into Magnus’ mouth as he pushed a little into him, trying to get their bodies as close as possible. 

Then they heard the front door slam. 

“I think your brother was letting us know he’s gone,” Magnus said as he caught his breath. 

“I think so too,” Alec said, trying to hide his blush, “what do you want for dinner?” 

“I’m not really hungry right now,” Magnus ghosted against Alec’s lips, letting his hands run down his sides and up under his shirt. 

“Magnus, I dropped my lunch on the floor today,” Alec said, “I need to eat,” 

“Right,” Magnus let his hands drop from under Alec’s shirt. 

“We’ll pick this up later though, yeah?” Alec asked, pressing a light kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“Definitely,” Magnus smiled before kissing him again. 

***

_Two_

“Mags…” Alec breathed out as he let his hands run through Magnus’ hair as his tongue flicked over the sensitive spot on Alec’s neck. They were sitting, well, laying, on Magnus’ couch, both ignoring the movie that they had left on. Magnus’ shirt was unbuttoned and Alec’s had been discarded a while ago. 

“M-Mags...bedroom,” Alec moaned. 

“Mmm not yet,” Magnus said against his chest, “this is hot,”

“This couch is small,” Alec replied. 

“Not my fault you’re a human tree,” Magnus said before sucking on Alec’s neck, causing him to let out a breathy moan. 

“Mags…” Alec leaned down slightly and kiss his lips, which Magnus hummed happily into. 

Then a scream erupted throughout the loft. 

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Alec jumped, pushing Magnus off him and jumping up onto the top of the couch, causing the whole thing to fall back with both of them still on it. He looked around frantically, trying to find out where the scream had come from. It was then that he noticed Magnus on the ground next to him, laughing. 

“What the hell?!” Alec asked, still looking around, “Magnus! Was this you?!”

“Maybe,” Magnus said with a cheeky smile. 

“Oh my god,” Alec stood up and then saw the TV, which had an image of Magnus’ face from a zombie movie he had done early in his career spinning and moving around the screen. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Magnus sighed. 

“Is this why you had us watch a DVD?” Alec asked. He had thought it had been strange when Magnus had put a DVD in instead of going straight to Netflix, but he hadn’t asked, assuming Magnus was nostalgic. 

“Maybe,” Magnus smiled at him again. 

“You edited a fucking DVD to scare me?!” Alec asked, surprised at Magnus’ commitment.

“Oh my god,” Alec rolled his eyes before going over and picking up the couch, making a point to flex his muscles as he did. When he stood he saw Magnus’ ogling him shamelessly. He smiled to himself before he bent over and grabbed his shirt from the ground. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Magnus asked as Alec pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Oh, nowhere,” Alec said, sitting back on the couch. 

“We were in the middle of something,” Magnus said. 

“Yeah, and you interrupted what we were in the middle of,” Alec said, very matter-of-fact, “so therefore, it is over,”

“No!” Magnus whined, practically throwing himself on top of Alec. 

“Maybe you won’t scare me next time,” Alec said, ignoring Magnus’ pouts. 

“Please?” Magnus looked up at him, trying to look as irresistible as possible while his hands ran down Alec’s chest before playing with the waistband of his pants, “I promise I’ll be good,” 

“Oh, fuck you,” Alec said before turning and pushing Magnus down onto the couch before kissing him senseless. 

***

_Three_

Alec was sitting in the back of an SUV waiting on the tarmac at the airport. He was on his phone, waiting for Magnus to text him and tell him he landed. Magnus’ driver was in the front seat with his head forward, obviously scanning the tarmac for his boss. Given Magnus’ status, he had to invest in a small private plane. There was no way he could get onto a normal passenger plane without being swamped. 

Alec had been on his plane once. Given his job, Alec didn’t travel much, but about three months ago around their six month anniversary, Magnus had had a long weekend trip coinciding with a long weekend Alec had off, so Alec had joined him out to LA. 

The plane, quite frankly, made him extremely uncomfortable. Magnus trusted his pilot indefinitely, but Alec had never been fond of planes, and he just felt out of his element in a private plane. He felt out of place in a lot of the places he went with Magnus, but he was always with Magnus, so he didn’t mine. 

He was flipping through instagram, looking at pictures of Magnus from his week abroad. If Alec could, he would go with him, but he couldn’t continually leave work. Magnus had been in London for the premiere of his new movie. He had done a bunch of press, which gave Alec plenty of photos of Magnus’ outfits.

Alec was scrolling through Magnus’ hashtag, through the various photos of him, looking at how his clothes hugged his body in all the right places. He sat there longing for his boyfriend. He needed to see him again. 

He switched back to his messages, looking to see if his boyfriend had texted him. He was about to text him and ask when he’d be in when someone slammed on the window. 

“BOO!” 

“Oh my god!” Alec jumped away from the window. He looked up and saw Magnus with his hands and face pressed against the window of the car. 

“Oh my god, will you stop?!” Alec asked, trying not to laugh as Magnus pressed his face against the window. Magnus pouted and opened the door. 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” he asked. 

“Not when you scare the living shit out of me!” Alec said. Magnus ignored him, climbing into the car before pressing a kiss to his lips, which Alec graciously accepted, just happy to see his boyfriend. 

“You’ve proved your point. I get scared. You can stop,” Alec said, wrapping an arm around Magnus. 

“I know but sometimes it’s just too irresistible,” Magnus smiled. Alec pouted and Magnus kissed him. As much as Magnus would tease him or scare him, he would always melt into him. Especially after he had been away. 

“I love you,” Alec said softly, resting his head on top of Magnus’

“I love you, too,”

***

_Four_

Alec stood in the kitchen humming to himself as he prepared dinner for himself and Magnus. He now felt so at home in Magnus’ kitchen. It had certainly taken some getting used to, especially the first few weeks after they moved in together, but now they were a little more than two months in and Alec felt more at home than he ever had anywhere else. 

He moved fluidly around the kitchen, focusing on cooking three different things for their meal at once, checking the recipe every once in a while to make sure he was on target. His cooking at gotten significantly better over the years, so much so that Magnus now fully trusted him to make their meals. 

Alec smiled when he heard a key going into the lock. He grabbed a towel from the counter and wiped his hands before throwing it over his shoulder, getting ready to greet his boyfriend in the most domestic way possible. He went over to the stove and began slowly stirring one of the pots. 

“ALEC!”

Alec let the spoon fall into the pot and ran out of the kitchen at the urgency in Magnus’ voice. His heart stopped when he saw him. His shirt was torn and his hands were red and bloody, but nothing compared to his head. There was blood in his hair and running all down the side of his face. 

“Oh my god, Magnus!” Alec ran over to him and caught him just as he fell into Alec’s arms. Alec quickly lowered them both down to the ground before running his hands through Magnus’ hair, trying to find the source of the wound. 

“Where are you hurt?! What happened?!” Alec asked frantically, taking the towel from his shoulder and pressing it into Magnus’ head. 

“I...I…” Magnus gasped, “I couldn’t get a shower after my shoot,” 

“Okay, where is the...wait, what?” Alec asked, registering his words. 

“The shower in my trailer was broken,” Magnus gasped dramatically, “I couldn’t get all this blood off me!” 

“What the...so you’re not hurt?” Alec asked. 

“Nope,” Magnus said with a cheesy smile. 

“You dick,” Alec stood up, letting Magnus’ head fall and hit the ground. 

“Alexander...wait!” Magnus quickly got up off the floor and followed Alec as he walked down the hall. 

“Do you really think that was funny, Magnus?!” Alec asked, turning towards him, “it scared me half to death!” 

“So you were scared?” Magnus asked with a smile. 

“Oh my GOD, are you still on about this?!” Alec turned back and went through their shared bedroom into their bathroom. He began washing the fake blood off his hands, “I can’t believe you,”

“It was just a prank, darling,” Magnus said, leaning on the doorframe. 

“It wasn’t funny,” Alec said, not looking at him. 

“It was a little funny,” 

“Not to me,” Alec looked him dead in the eye, “I thought you were about to die in my arms in our entryway,” 

Alec went back to scrubbing his hands as Magnus realized the gravity of the situation. 

“Oh, I, um, didn’t think of it that way,” Magnus said, looking at the ground. 

“Yeah. You didn’t,” Alec said harshly as he turned the water off. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried his hands, now free of fake blood, before pushing past Magnus and out of the room. 

“Alec...Alexander, okay! I’m sorry, that was mean of me,” Magnus said. 

“Yeah, it was,” Alec walked back into the kitchen. He turned off the stove and the oven, knowing the meal he had spent the better part of the last hour preparing was probably all burnt. He took the spoon from the pot and sure enough, the contents were significantly darker than they should’ve been, and tasted of charcoal.

“And you’ve ruined our dinner,” Alec threw the spoon back into the pot, defeated. He pushed past Magnus again and towards the front door. 

“Alexander!” Magnus quickly ran past him and blocked the door, “don’t leave, please,” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Alec asked. 

“Because I love you,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s face in his hands. 

“I’m not leaving forever I just don’t want to be around you right now,” Alec said, trying to break away from him. 

“No Alec, please, let’s talk about this,” he let his hands shift slightly lower, to a point where he could coincidentally feel Alec’s pulse, “why is your heart beating so fast?”

“Because you fucking scared me, Mags!” Alec said urgently, “I thought...I thought I was about to lose you,”

“Oh darling,” Magnus pulled him into a hug, which Alec accepted. Magnus could feel the tension begin to ease off his boyfriend, “look, I’m sorry. It was insensitive, and I didn’t think about how it would hurt you,”

“No, you didn’t,” Alec mumbled into his shoulder. 

“I won’t ever do that again,” Magnus said, “only jump scares from now on,”

“Promise?” 

“I swear,”

***

_Five_

“You’re home early,” Magnus remarked from the kitchen when Alec walked through the door. 

“Yeah, no one wanted to be at the staff meeting so we got done as quickly as possible,” Alec replied, hanging his coat up on the rack and going to the kitchen to greet Magnus. He was wearing an apron and cutting vegetables. He stopped when Alec came over to him and kissed him lightly, humming as he did. 

“What’s for dinner?” Alec asked, picking up a chunk of carrot Magnus had just cut and putting it in his mouth. 

“Oh, nothing fancy,” Magnus said, “oven roasted chicken and vegetables,”

“How long until it’s ready?” Alec asked, taking another carrot. 

“Probably not for another hour,” Magnus replied, “I wasn’t expecting you until later,”

“Mmm, okay,” Alec said, taking another carrot. 

“Stop eating my carrots!” Magnus said, slapping his hand. 

“I’m gonna go jump in the shower,” Alec said, grabbing a few more pieces of carrot and running off towards the shower before Magnus could stop him. Magnus sighed and got another carrot from the fridge, since Alec had eaten a whole carrot in his five minutes in the kitchen. 

After he finished cutting the vegetables, he put the chicken, vegetables, and spices all in a pan before putting it all into the oven. He set a timer and took off the apron, hanging back on the hook in the corner of the kitchen. He made his way towards the bedroom with plans to join Alec in the shower. 

When he came into the bedroom, he saw that Alec had left the bathroom door open, and he was humming softly to himself. Magnus was about to take his shirt off when he got a better idea. He slipped off his shoes before moving as quietly as he could into the bathroom. 

As Magnus approached the shower, Alec was still humming innocently to himself. Magnus almost felt bad to ruin his innocent mood, but he couldn’t help himself. He could see Alec’s silhouette against the curtain. When he was close enough, he reached his hands out then he launched himself forward. He wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist and screamed. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Alec yelled, jumping in the shower. Then his foot slipped and he grabbed onto the curtain. The curtain didn’t keep him up. The whole curtain rod fell down with Alec, pulling Magnus down with them. 

“Are you okay?!” Magnus asked quickly, ignoring the water falling onto his clothed back, just hoping Alec was okay. He moved the curtain so he could see Alec’s face, which was staring up at him angrily. 

“I’m fine, no thanks to you,” Alec growled, “you’re paying to fix the shower,” 

“Eh it’s fine, I was thinking about redoing the bathroom anyway,” Magnus said. 

“Are you gonna get off me and let me finish showering?” Alec deadpanned. 

“You’re gonna finish showering without a curtain?” Magnus asked. 

“Well, there’s still shampoo in my hair,” Alec said, still not amused. 

“Mmm...I can help you with that,” Magnus said softly, running his hands through Alec’s hair, pushing the suds out of his head before massaging his scalp, causing him to moan. 

“Still want me to leave?” Magnus asked softly. Alec only brought his hand to the back of Magnus’ head and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

***

_Six_

Alec’s leg was bouncing with anxiety as he sat in the green room. Magnus had his hand over Alec’s with both laying on Alec’s stationary leg. 

“We don’t have to do this, darling,” Magnus says, “no one knows. We can just call it off,”

“No. No I want to do this,” Alec replied, “I left my job for this...we’re engaged for Christ’s sake,”

“That doesn’t mean we have to,” Magnus put his other hand over Alec’s, “you can get another job,”

“But I want to do this,” Alec insisted, “I want to be seen with you in public. I know it’ll get old but I want to see the paparazzi photos of us. I want you to post photos of our wedding and get millions of likes,”

“That does sound nice,” Magnus said quietly pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“So we’re doing this,” Alec said, “okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus smiled and kissed him again. 

“We’re ready for you, Mr. Bane,” a manager said from the door. Magnus nodded as he pulled away. 

“See you soon, love,” Magnus said, squeezing his hand before following the producer out. Alec waited there anxiously for a minute before Ellen herself appeared in the green room. 

“You’re Alec I assume?” she said as he stood. 

“Yes ma’am,” Alec shook her hand. 

“I’m so glad you agreed to this. I was trying to find a way to ask you without Magnus finding out,” she smiled, walking out of the room with Alec in tow. 

“Yes well, he scares me a lot at home, thought this might be a nice form of revenge,” Alec smiled. They stopped at a desk and they handed Alec an earpiece and a mask. 

“Okay my producer will tell you when to jump out through the earpiece,” Ellen said, “and then just go over and comfort him in anyway. Just you choose how you want to reveal yourself,”

“Alright,” Alec said, putting the earpiece in his ear. 

“Now, my producer will bring you out there and get you set,” Ellen replied, “have fun with this,”

“Oh I will,” Alec said with a smile, putting the mask on before being led out into the studio. 

+++

“My next guest has a new movie coming out that he not only stars in but he also directed. Please welcome Magnus Bane!”

The audience cheered as Magnus entered the stage. Magnus waved at the audience before greeting Ellen with a hug. They exchanged pleasantries before sitting down on the couch he knew Alec would soon be joining him on. 

“Magnus Bane,” Ellen smiled. 

“Ellen DeGeneres,” Magnus smiled. 

“No, I’m just Ellen,” Ellen deadpanned, “how are you, my friend?” 

“I am wonderful,” Magnus said with the biggest smile on his face, “I’ve achieved a lifelong dream of mine,”

“Yes. Directing,” Ellen said, “tell me about it,”

“Well I’ve always been good friends with Raphael Santiago and when he came to me with the script I knew I needed to be a part of it,” Magnus began, “and I’ve produced before, obviously in my other franchise, but as him and I talked about the script more we kept building ideas of how certain scenes would look and I asked him if he’d be okay with me directing it and he said he didn’t want anyone else,” 

“And then you cast yourself in it,” Ellen deadpanned with a smile. 

“We auditioned so many people but no one felt right,” Magnus replied, “I was about to give up but our friend, Catarina Loss, who also produced and was heavily involved with the film, said I should do it. I was really against it at first but I ended up doing some read throughs with other members of the cast and then Cat threatened to pull out if I didn’t take the part,”

“Oh I see, I see,” Ellen said, “now I want to continue talking about the film but I can’t help but get distracted by...can you show everyone your left hand?”

Magnus blushed before holding up his hand. He had foregone all other rings on his left hand, just opting for his engagement ring. The audience screamed when they saw his hand. 

“So you’re…”

“Engaged,” Magnus said, “the wedding is next year,”

“Did you pop the question or…?” Ellen led him on. 

“No, I didn’t. My boyfriend of four years popped the question at Christmas with our friends and family,” Magnus said with a smile, “it is by far the happiest day of my life, except for our wedding,”

“Now I’d love to continue to talk about your relationship with just you, but as you can see we have the couch out,” Ellen said. 

“Yes, my fiancé is-”

“AHHHH” 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH” Magnus jumped off the couch and tripped over the leg before falling back onto the ground as a man in a mask jumped out of the table. Magnus curled up in a ball on the floor. 

“What the fuck! I hate you!” Magnus yelled over at Ellen, who was laughing. It was then he registered the masked man coming towards him. He scrambled to get a few feet away. 

“Ah ah ah ah stay away from me,” Magnus said, holding his hands up. 

“Are you sure you want me to stay away?” Alec said as he lifted the mask and extended a hand to help Magnus up. 

“Oh my god I HATE YOU!” Magnus yelled, accepting Alec’s hand and standing before slamming both his hands on Alec’s chest. 

“I hate both of you!” Magnus yelled, pointing at Ellen while looking at Alec. 

“Oh come on you don’t hate me,” Alec said softly before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. The audience emitted a deafening scream as they did so. 

“No!” Magnus said, pushing away from him dramatically, “you will not distract me! I still hate you!”

Alec only laughed and took his hand, leading him towards the couch. Alec pulled him onto the couch with a laugh as Magnus only pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to lean into Alec as his fiancé wrapped his arm around him. 

“I think we’re even now,” Alec said with a smile. 

“Even for what?!” Magnus asked, still feigning anger. 

“Every time you’ve scared me since we met,” Alec smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Oh my god, seriously?!,” Magnus let his jaw drop. 

“You’ve been scaring me for four years,” Alec replied, pulling him closer, “I think I deserve this one,”

“I never scared you on national television,” Magnus grumbled. 

“Well, I’ve never been on national television,” 

“You two are adorable,” Ellen said, “now, mysterious fiancé, introduce yourself,”

“My name is Alec soon to be Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said with a smile, “I have had the pleasure of dating Magnus for the past four years and the honor of being engaged to him for the past four months,”

“So how did you two meet?” Ellen asked. 

“It was actually at an elementary school fundraiser,” Alec smiled, “I used to be a teacher and Magnus brought his goddaughter to the fundraiser and we just got to talking and the rest is history,”

“Got to talking?” Magnus smiled, “we spoke for five minutes, darling before I gave you my number,”

“Yeah,” Alec blushed. 

“So did you know he was Magnus Bane when you met him?” Ellen asked him, causing him to blush even harder. 

“I actually didn’t,” Alec said with a laugh, “I was hanging out with my brother and he turned on the TV and Magnus was in whatever movie he had turned on,”

“And then he freaked out,” Magnus cut in

“And then I freaked out,” Alec chuckled, “but all was well,”

“So when’s the wedding?” Ellen asked. 

“Next fall,” Alec replied. 

“And where’s it gonna be?” she looked between them. 

“We haven’t decided yet,” Magnus said with a smile, “somewhere romantic,”

“Anywheres romantic with you,” Alec said softly. The audience ‘aww’ed as Magnus blushed and turned to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“Hey stop being cute or I’m gonna kick you off,” Ellen deadpanned, causing everyone to laugh, “so am I going to be invited to the wedding?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus said smugly, “are you going to help my fiance scare me again?”

“Maybe,” Ellen smiled. 

“You know,” Magnus shifted in his seat, “I was kinda expecting you to scare me, I just wasn’t expecting it to come from my-”

“AHHHH” 

“AAAAHHHH” Magnus jumped away from Alec.

“OH MY GOD!” Alec jumped towards Magnus as someone dressed as one of Magnus many characters had come up behind them and scared them before they went running backstage. 

“Now you’re definitely not invited!” Magnus pointed at her as she laughed. 

“Now let’s watch those both back,” Ellen pointed at the screen and they replayed Alec scaring Magnus before they replayed both of them being scared. 

“That wasn’t nice!” Alec pouted

“Yeah how do you like-”

“AHHHH”

“OH MY GOD” Alec jumped as far from the screaming person as possible

“AAAHHHH WHAT THE FUCK” Magnus jumped into Alec’s lap. 

“ELLEN” Alec yelled

“WE’RE LEAVING” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and went to stand out Ellen stopped then and ushered them to sit down. 

“Are you done?!” Magnus asked. 

“Yes I’m done,” Ellen laughed

“You swear?” Magnus looked her in the eye

“I swear,” she smiled, “I don’t have anywhere else to hide people,”

“I’ll keep watch, babe,” Alec said, looking over their shoulders to make sure no one else could sneak up on them. 

“No I’m done we need to take a break,” Ellen said, “but we will be back with more of Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane,”

The audience cheered as the cameras cut, sending them to commercial. 

“Lightwood-Bane,” Alec muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of Magnus’ neck.

“I really like the sound of that,” Magnus said. 

“Me too,” Alec kissed him, getting ‘aww’s from the audience and Ellen. 

“And I think I like all these people cheering for us,” Alec said softly in Magnus’ ear

“Me too,” Magnus smiled, “let’s give them something to cheer about,”

Alec only smiled and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series came about because I've been watching a lot of videos of Ellen scaring celebrities and I was like "haha it'd be funny if Ellen scared Alec and Magnus" and then this series was born!  
**also. I realize the blood prank was really mean, but my ex-best friend did something like that to me and my therapist recommended that I maybe start incorporating some of the stuff I’m still hung up on into my writing and while I don’t want to portray Magnus and Alec as having the relationship that two of us had, I felt this was a piece I could incorporate that Magnus and Alec could recover from


End file.
